Keeping Promises
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: Can you keep all your promises?
1. A promise made at a time of darkness

Keeping promises

 **A promise made at a time of darkness**

"Hey, Natsu... where do you think Lucy is at right now?"

Natsu looked at the blue exceed sitting beside him and scratched his head. Sighing, he flopped back down and watched the clear night sky, looking at the stars twinkling above.

"Somewhere..." came the low response

It's been two years since the great battle with him reverting to E.N.D. Two years since he nearly destroyed everything that was dear to him... his guild mates... his nakama. If it wasn't for the blonde celestial mage, they would have lost everything.

She saved them all... but not without a cost.

She saved them all... only to have _her_ taken away from _him_.

Natsu closed his eyes in anguish as he remembered that day. Him taking on Erza, Gajeel, Laxus.. all the strongest members of Fairy Tail with the rest backing them up to no avail. Even with Gray's demon slayer magic, they were no match for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. They had almost lost all hope until the blonde mage stood up. Regardless of the fire that raged around him, regardless of the demon that he had turned out to be, Lucy bravely approached him with tears in her eyes.

 **"I know you're there and you can hear me, hear all of us. Come back to us Natsu!"** slowly approaching him, she held out her hands to him. "Fairy Tail would never be the same without you... come back to us, please..."

E.N.D merely looked at the girl and clenched his fists as she approached him. Part of him wanting to turn her into ash but at the same time felt enthralled at her bravery. She was approaching him without using any magic, any weapon... nothing to protect her. He could see the burn marks on her skin, her clothes… her golden locks. At this his eyes widened.

 **"Natsu..."**

He remembered grabbing her soft hands in his, _"You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Come with me!"_

He remembered the first time she showed him her guild mark.

He remembered the tears she cried while saying she wanted to stay with Fairy Tail.

He remembered her bloody and beaten, yet still giving him a bright smile.

All of the times they spent together, all the tears, the laughter's they shared, the fights that they had… him and Happy crashing through her house.

 _Lucy…_

" **LUCY!"**

When he regained his senses, it was to find all of their guild mates looking down at him, almost all of them with tears in their eyes. On either side of him were Gray and Erza with Happy sobbing on his chest. As he slowly sat up, his onyx eyes roved at his guild mates. He could see all of their tear streaked faces including their guild master, Makarov. Relief, happiness, sadness, grief... all mixed in their expressions... but there was one person that mattered the most. That one person who called out to him.

"Lucy?"

At his hoarse voice the felt and saw the people around him stiffen.

He turned to look at the ice mage beside him, "Lucy?" at his words, Happy sobbed even more on his chest. Gray closed his eyes as more tears fell, hands tightly clenched on the water mage keening softly beside him.

Turning to the red haired mage he grabbed her arm and repeated his question. _Where is she?_

Tears fell from the great Titania's eyes as she told him what had happened. With each word, Natsu's hand dropped to the ground, eyes roving quickly to each friend, each comrade, trying to look for something in their expression that will tell him that Erza was joking... or lying.

His own tears fell as he heard himself scream to the highest heavens. He tried to move but they all held him down, his own body betraying him as it weighed him down with his exhaustion.

At Erza's tale, he found out that Lucy had used all of her celestial powers to bind him, used what she called was the "One magic". She was able to activate it as soon as she was able to get near him. Erza's tears kept on falling as she told him that in a way, Natsu might have heard Lucy since he had wrapped his arms around her... as she wrapped her own arms around him, a bright light engulfed them. When it disappeared, they saw Lucy on the floor with Natsu's head cradled on her lap. She looked so ethereal as she stroked his pink locks. They saw that her body was fading right before their eyes... as she looked up at them she smiled brightly at them and asked them to keep a promise for her. Looking down at the fire dragon slayer, she smiled softly before lowering her lips to his.

Afterwards, her body disappeared in a thousand lights, all the keys that she was in contract with glowed as well before shooting up to the dark sky.

Natsu had wanted to stand up and look for her, not wanting to believe that she was gone. She was his partner, she promised that they would stay together... she said that as a celestial mage, she would always keep her promises. He had wanted to move, until Erza wrapped her arms around him, sobbing softly.

 _Please take care of him... tell him to always look forward._

Natsu gripped Erza's arm before he fell back down and sobbed. Wrapping his other arm around the blue exceed that was still sobbing on his chest.

"Natsu? Natsssssuuuuuuuu…"

The fire dragon slayer blinked as looked at his companion.

"I' m fine, Happy... just thinking about Lucy."

At his words, the blue feline looked up at the heavens sadly and curled up beside him. "Do you think she can see us?"

"Yeah. I think she does."

"Do you think she's happy?"

Natsu snorted. "She's probably spying on us all the time."

Happy snickered behind one paw before looking back to his partner and sighed, "I miss her."

The dragon slayer gritted his teeth and sighed as well, "I miss her too... it's not the same without her."

"Aye.."

Natsu looked back up at the night sky, two years since he lost her. He had kept his spirits up for the sake of his guild as well as for her. Even if it killed him, he'll smile for her sake. After all, she had calmed the darkness in him by using her own light. He'll keep this promise for her.

Stretching up, he looked down at his partner and grinned, "Come on, Happy, let's get something to eat!"

Happy unfurled his wings and floated beside him, "Aye, sir!"

As both turned towards their guild, Natsu froze, eyes widening in surprise.

"Natsu what's wrong?"

Natsu's stance relaxed before a broad grin etched on his face.

He merely shook his head and ran ahead of Happy. "Let's hurry! I'm hungry!"

The blue exceed blinked before hurrying behind his friend, it was years since he last saw that toothed grin and wondered what was it that brought that smile back to his face.

"Natsu! Wait up!

Behind them, a young woman with bright golden hair and twinkling brown eyes smiled at them, beside her was a huge mustached man in armor.

 _They really do care for you my old friend..._

The young girl merely smiled and nodded as she fingered the pink mark at the back of her right hand before disappearing in the starry night.

 _He's keeping his promise..._

AN: Here we go! Another one-shot for NaLu… I'm thinking if I'm going to make this one a sequel or leave it as it is. Let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	2. More than words

**Keeping Promises**

—

Ch.2 - More than words

—

Levy looked at the bright sky and yawned. She leaned back at tree trunk and continued to pet the black cat peacefully sleeping beside her. She blinked and turned her head up as a dark shadow fell on her.

"Oi, how long are you planning to sleep there?" Came the gruff voice

The bluenette smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her head back to the tree, she felt the presence of the large man settle beside her. Opening one eye to look at her new companion, she smiled cheekily as she eyed his uniform clad form appreciatively.

"Like what you see?"

Levy blushed pink at his words before turning to look at him, "Well... can you blame me...you really look hot in that uniform, Captain."

The iron dragon slayer snickered as he looked down at his wife and placed his arm over her shoulders, the script mage snuggling automatically by his side.

Levy smile turned melancholy as she remembered her friends. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Gajeel didn't have to pretend not to know what she was referring to. They all had scars from that day and his wife still carried some of that pain considering she had lost her best friend.

"Natsu seems to have moved on... but it's all a mask right?"

The dark haired man snorted. "He may act like he usually does but, yeah, it's all a mask. He blames himself for what happened."

Levy sighed, "Maybe that's the reason why he's so obsessed with celestial magic. He's hoping to bring her back."

"Yeah... which is impossible."

"But there's no harm in hoping..."

Gajeel looked down at his wife and rolled his eyes. "I know you miss her, everyone does. But we have to accept the fact that she's gone. She gave herself for him."

Hitting him lightly on his chest, Levy glared up at her husband's callous speaking. "That's mean!"

Looking down at his wife, he sighed. "That's not what I meant." Eyes lifting up to watch the clear blue skies, he tightened his hold on her. "I'd probably end up the same way he is if that happened to you, so I got no room to talk."

Blushing at his words, she played with a lock of his hair. "It's sad that they didn't get the chance to tell each other what they feel..."

"Natsu didn't need to. He said it well with his actions."

Looking up at her husband in surprise, "What do you mean?"

He raised one brow down at her, "Are you blind? Didn't you see how he acted around her. Che. It was sickening the way that idiot would act like he's at the top of the world when she's with him."

Levy's jaw dropped at Gajeel's words, "Back when I was with Phantom," ignoring the way his wife winced at his words, "why 'dya think I played around with the bunny girl so hard?" at his wife's shocked and confused stare he continued, "His scent was all over that girl, I knew his nose would pick up the scent of her blood and he'd come running to her." He snickered, "That wasn't the only time... didn't you notice those two were almost inseparable?"

Levy giggled as she remembered her two friends. "Where ever Lu-chan was, you can expect to see Natsu nearby... the only time they got separated was when he decided to train on his own..."

She looked up to her husband grinning, "Do you remember the time when we celebrated the annual sakura festival?"

The iron dragon slayer chuckled. "Yeah. I remember that. Master Makarov was so pissed off with those two when they pulled out that cherry tree!"

Levy laughed out loud at that, "All for Lu-chan. She got sick and couldn't make it right?"

"Yeah. And that idiot didn't join in any of the activities since the bunny girl wasn't there..."

Levy smiled as she relaxed back in the arms of her dragon slayer. Her eyes glazed as she remembered the last time they all saw Lucy... she had Gajeel's head on her lap as the iron dragon slayer tried to recover his strength. They were all tired, battered and bruised from trying to fight E.N.D, all of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail and as well as the other guilds were no match against Zeref's demon.

She wrapped her arms against the weakened dragon slayer, tears falling from her eyes as she watched her comrades trying to subdue Natsu. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Lucy holding an injured Happy beside Wendy and Carla. The blonde mage was also crying, trying to call out to her partner.

When Gray flew back, Juvia rushed to him trying to stop the bleeding on his side. The ice demon slayer's eyes snapped open and screamed at Lucy to get back. Levy's head whipped just in time to see Lucy approaching the demon with her hands on her side. She had left Happy with Wendy and Carla and the blue exceed was crying, trying to call out to the blonde mage as well.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" Her voice was hoarse from crying and screaming but she continued to call out to her best friend. Her cries mingling with that with the rest of their guild who had seen the blonde girl advance to the demon without any protection or calling her spirits.

"Lucy! The fuck are you doing?! That's not Natsu anymore! He'll kill you!" Gray yelled out

"Lucy! Get back!" Came the scream from the bloodied Erza who was being supported by Jellal.

Ignoring their calls, Lucy approached the demon and smiled gently, despite the fire that raged around her. Levy didn't hear what she said but saw E.N.D lift his hand to her, fist blazing with dark fire. Her breath stopped as she screamed her friend's name.

Just as they thought E.N.D would destroy the girl a bright light engulfed them, when it disappeared, they all saw Lucy holding Natsu, his hand clutching her arm, head pillowed on her lap. The celestial mage was glowing and saw that she was starting to disappear in front of them.

Her voice shook as she screamed Lucy's name. She felt Gajeel's hand on her as tears streamed down her face. The last thing she saw was Lucy Heartfilia's soft, gentle smile before she kissed the dragon slayer then disappearing in a flash of a thousand lights.

Her scream along with their other guild mates echoed throughout, but what she would never forget was Natsu's anguished scream when Erza told him how he reverted back to normal.

"She really loved him too, didn't she? They never spoke the words, but their actions said more than what needed to be said."

Gajeel snorted but lifted the small girl up on his lap. Levy smiled, "Gajeel... remember what you told me?", dark eyes bored down on her, "Back at Tenrou Island...you told me not to leave your side, right?"

He snorted, "You remember that?"

Levy giggled, "I kept my promise."

Gajeel snorted. "Yeah you did... considering you married me."

"And you helped me join the council. You kept your promise to make me big."

"Gihee... this council job suits us..."

"But we are still Fairy Tail."

The dark haired dragon snorted. "Yeah yeah... that reminds me, that damned Erza is asking for updates. Better give it to her or else she'll be going after my ass." Putting his wife down, he stood up and stretched, Pantherlily jumping up to join him.

"You know our guild master doesn't like to be kept waiting." Came the response from the black cat, earning a glare from the said dragon slayer.

"Damned woman. Why'd you put her down as guild master anyway?"

Levy laughed as she brushed the grass off her dress, "Aside from master Makarov, who else do you know can handle our group?"

Gajeel merely grumbled and held Levy's hand as they made their way back to the guild.

Looking up back at the sky, she smiled softly.

 _I miss you Lu-chan... I wish I could see you again._

—

AN: Ok. So I can't help it. This is still NaLu-centric but with a bit of GaLe fluff. Let's see how far my Fairy Tail vibe would go.

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Again.. FT does not belong to me. If it did, all these ships would have sailed alooong time ago! Haha


	3. Regrets

**Keeping promises**

AN: Yey! Finally done with this chapter. Had some problems with this since I originally wanted to focus on Gray and Juvia… but for some reason I kept gravitating to NaLu… oh well.. guess this will turn out to be more of a POV type story. hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer remains: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Regrets**

* * *

"Yo! Ice brain!"

Gray glared at the fire mage walking beside him. "Whaddya want?"

"What do you think about this mission?"

The ice mage scratched his head, "How the hell am I supposed to know? It was Erza who asked us to take this job."

Natsu huffed and put his hands in his pocket, watching the water mage and the blue exceed walking side by side, his eyes clouding as he replaced the bluenette with golden strands, her right hand with the pink guild mark.

"Yo, Natsu!"

Blinking in response, Natsu focused on the mage beside him, "Hnnn?"

Gray looked at the salmon haired mage and scratched his head again. "Never mind." Ignoring his grumbles, Gray watched his friend from the corner of his eyes, saw his shadowed look and knew that the fire dragon was thinking about his partner.

He knew how hard it was for Natsu to move on after they had lost Lucy. The fire dragon slayer had sunk into a deep depression that none of them could break. Natsu was someone who cared deeply for their family, more so to the blonde celestial mage he had brought into Fairy Tail... the same girl he had chosen to be his partner. Everyone knew how close Natsu was with Lucy. Back then it was Natsu and Happy... but afterwards it became Natsu, Happy and Lucy. He, Erza and the others would usually team up with them but the core group would always be those three, even after Lisanna came back from Edolas.

The fire dragon slayer was deeply protective (possessive even) to the beautiful celestial mage and her loss after Igneel's disappearance was enough to break him, add on to that was the fact that it was because of him... it was because of him turning to E.N.D., that Lucy had to die.

Gray hunched deeper into his jacket, he wasn't any good back then as well. If Natsu had sunk into depression after what happened to Lucy, he, himself, had also sunk into the deep end. Like Natsu, he had shelled himself up in his own sanctuary. He had loathed himself... he had given in to the darkness during their fight with the great demon.

When they had realized who E.N.D was, all he could think about was getting revenge for his father. It didn't matter if E.N.D was his friend... all he thought was he had to destroy it... and he nearly did. If only that fire breathing idiot wasn't stronger than him...

During that time he had completely forgotten the bonds of their friendship, their family, he had forgotten what it was to be a Fairy Tail wizard, all that mattered was he had to destroy him. It was Lucy who had snapped him out of his murderous path. Seeing her approach the demon hands up in supplication, reaching out to him, reminded him of the man he had wanted to kill.

Natsu Dragneel.

He remembered that this was the same person he grew up with and fought with. The same person he had laughed with and nearly died with. True they were as different as fire and ice (literally) but deep down, they were the best of buddies.

Tears fell from his eyes when he realized what he was doing.

He had been trying to kill his friend in cold blood.

His eyes scanned their battered group and saw what his clouded judgment didn't let him see before. All of them were fighting not to destroy E.N.D, but they were fighting to save him. They were all trying to bring Natsu back.

His hands fisted on the ground below him as he felt Juvia's hands on his side, trying to staunch the bleeding wound, had heard her call his name worriedly. He shook his head at her and screamed at the celestial mage who was now nearing the demon.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

His heart nearly stopped when E.N.D lifted his clawed hand to her and then it clicked.

He eyed the blonde mage slowly making her way to her partner tears continued to fall as he watched Lucy call Natsu back to her.

It didn't matter that Natsu was the demon Zeref had created. It didn't matter why he was created. To her, he was still her _Natsu_. The same Natsu that had brought her to Fairy Tail, the same Natsu that took her as his partner. The same dragon slayer that had fought hard to protect her... to save her.

Gray realized that Lucy wasn't using any of her magic. She was just calling out to him, willing him to hear her voice.

His eyes widened when he heard Natsu's gravelly voice just before the celestial mage wrapped her hands around him. He saw Natsu's outstretched clawed hand clench and in a split second, thought that he might rip Lucy away from him. However, to all of their shock, the demon closed his outstretched arm behind the beautiful mage. Wrapping his arm around her, his other arm lifting to wrap itself along her waist, he held her tightly and pulled her closer to him. It was only seconds after that a bright light engulfed them.

When the light dissipated, they saw Natsu back to his old form, wrapped in the arms of the celestial mage as she knelt on the ground, his head on her lap.

Gray remembered his tears as he looked at his two friends. He lifted his own hand and gripped Juvia's hands tightly into his as he leaned into her chest and sobbed as he saw Lucy disappear before them.

He remembered being slowly drenched in the rain, dowsing the fires that burned around them. Remembered wrapping his arms around the water mage, both comforting the other. Remembered the heart-wrenching howl of grief and desperation that came from the dragon slayer when he found out about his celestial mage.

* * *

It was two years now… he looked up at the clear blue sky, both he and the dragon slayer have tried to move on, slowly but surely, but still the guilt remained.

"It's nothing."

Blinking in surprise at those words, Gray looked at his companion who was now looking at him, onyx eyes serious, "You did what you had to do."

Gray snorted, not bothering to deny his friend's words. "It's nothing that I tried to kill you? I should have tried to help you instead of trying to kill you."

"You promised your dad that you would destroy E.N.D... which turned out to be me, I'm not surprised you went out as much as you did."

The ice mage looked at his friend, "You would have tried to save me."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah I would." Looking at the black haired mage he snickered, "But not without bashing your head in first... ice block."

At his words, a reluctant chuckle escaped him. "Yeah... but you wouldn't give up until I returned to normal." His eyes darkened, "I didn't. I was willing to kill you."

"You should have."

Gray was shocked at his words before he snapped, lifting the dragon slayer by his scarf "You want me to be that monster?! Is that what you're trying to say you flame head?!"

Natsu looked at him before looking down at the ground. "No... sorry... that's not what I meant."

Gripping the scaled scarf tighter in his fist, he pushed his face closer to his, fury sparking in his dark eyes. "Then what the hell do you mean by that?" he hissed softly.

The dragon slayer's shoulder slumped. "If you had... at least you would have kept your promise to your dad... and... Lucy..."

Gray sighed, his anger leaving him at those words. Dropping his hold from Natsu's scarf, he tucked his own hands inside his pocket.

"Yeah, I would have. But do you think that would have solved anything? 'Dya think I'd still be able to go back to the guild and face everyone? Erza and the others will see me as the person who killed you... killed one of us."

Natsu grumbled, "They would have forgiven you."

Gray looked at the depressed dragon slayer. "Do you think Lucy would?"

Onyx eyes looked up to meet his, "She would have. Lucy's not like that."

The dark haired mage sighed and scratched his head. "Probably...but..."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it... and you're not like that. Sorry for saying that... it's just that... at least she would still be here." Natsu cut him off.

The ice demon slayer snorted... lost in his own thoughts until his companion spoke again, "I'm sorry... really."

Gray merely nodded. He understood the depth of Natsu's grief. It was something that could not be easily forgotten.

"You're lucky to have Juvia."

He blinked in surprise at the dragon's words before a rueful grin appeared in his lips. "I am. She's the most stubborn person I've ever known... but I guess I should be thankful for that. No matter how hard I fall… she's always been by my side. She never judged… I never realized that I needed that."

He looked at the bluenette walking in front of them, "She was the one who brought me back…" at his friend's confused look, he smiled ruefully. "I wasn't proud of what I did back then, you idiot. I had forsaken what it was to be a Fairy Tail mage… I was Juvia who reminded me of who I am… and where I should be."

He looked at his friend, "I'm not proud of what I did… and I'm sorry for that."

The salmon-haired teen sighed. "I told you, it was nothing. I understand what you had to go through." He smirked at the dark haired mage in turn. "What I'm surprised is that Juvia decided to marry you, with you being all that dark and gloomy and squinty eyed."

An enraged tick appeared on the ice mage's head. "Say that again you flame freak…"

"What I said!"

And with that another brawl ensued between the two mages. Despite the punches he was throwing and receiving, Gray knew that this was the only way he and Natsu communicated best.

"Damn, what the hell did Erza sign us up for?" came the tired groan from the fire dragon slayer who had flopped down on the grass after their battle with five demons who were terrorizing a small town.

"Aye, sir…" came the tired reply from the blue exceed.

Gray groaned in response, enjoying the feel of his wife's hand going through his hair.

"Gray-sama?" came the worried voice

He opened one eye and grinned up to his wife, earning a slight blush from her. He, Natsu and Happy were lying on the ground after they had finished with their last job request. Juvia had taken his head on her lap as they continued to rest.

The water caster turned her head as a shining object caught her eye, slowly lowering her husband's head on the ground, she stood up and approached the glittering object. She frowned as she kneeled down, removing the debris that were covering the glittery object.

"What's that you got there?"

Looking up at her husband, Juvia looked back at the debris before her, slowing removing the rocks that was covering it up. "Juvia does not know. Juvia merely saw this a while ago. It seemed to have been dislodged from the mountain side after Gray-sama and Natsu-kun fought with those monsters."

"You mean, after they demolished half a mountain?" came the catty reply from the blue exceed who was chuckling behind one paw.

Glaring at exceed, he turned back to his wife. "Here, let me help." Moving to the side so that her husband can help her, the bluenette's eyes widened when she saw exactly what the glittery object was. Shocked dark blue eyes met one another before turning to look down at the bright object before them.

"Yo, Natsu!"

"What?"

"You might wanna see this."

Groaning as he sat up, he slowly stood up and approached where the other two mages were kneeling, Happy floating beside him.

"What is it?" came the grumbled response

Both mages looked at him before moving to the side so he could see what it was they were able to uncover.

Dark onyx orbs widened as his eyes took in what was in front of them. He slowly sank down on his knees, hands trembling as he slowly took the brilliant object in his hands.

"What is a thing like that doing here?" Gray wondered as he watched his friend.

"Maybe Master Makarov would have some idea about it… after all, it had our guild mark on it." answered Juvia.

"Aye…" perching on his partner's shoulders, Happy looked at the object in the fire dragon slayer's shaking hands. "She would have been able to tell us what that is… right, Natsu?"

Natsu smiled, remembering the time he had seen the blonde mage. Even if it was just a figment of his imagination, he could feel that she was watching over them. His hands closed over the glittering object in his hands. "Yeah, she would." Grinning at his friends, he quickly stood up.

"Let's hurry back and show this to Master Makarov or Levy, maybe they'd have an idea about this." Gray stated

Natsu gave a full-fledged grin at them before standing up as well. He looked at the object on this hand and stopped. He stared at the object in his hands, feeling a whisper of energy coming from it… something comforting, something so familiar that his heart constricted painfully.

Looking at his friends he raised his hand, brows furrowed in concentration.

Gray's eyes widened as he watched Natsu's actions, Juvia clutching his hands as she watched the dragon slayer worriedly. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"Natsu?" came Happy's worried voice

Instead of replying, he merely closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Calling forth all the magic inside him, he willed his voice to be heard.

" _ **Hirake!"**_


	4. Celestial bonds

**Keeping Promises**

 **AN: Almost done! After this I'll be posting the last chapter. I only hope I'd be able to finish this in two days. Thanks to everyone who liked this story… special shout out to februarybabe who sent me encouraging messages to continue with this story via tumblr. :3 Don't forget reviieees please 3  
**

 **Disclaimer: Same same! FT does not belong to me..**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Celestial Bonds**

* * *

"Princess?"

Lucy looked up at her friend and smiled. Virgo sat down beside the celestial mage and handed her a drink. The blonde mage took the drink, murmured a soft thanks to her spirit and twirled the straw in it, still looking out the celestial plains.

Virgo sighed, stood up and turned to leave her master in peace. As she closed the door to her room, she sighed. "It's been two years in the human realm."

The figure leaning against the wall straightened up and walked beside his fellow spirit. "It's not that long here in our realm..."

"Eight months to be exact." came the soft response.

Loke clenched his fists, "But that's still a long time for her to be away from them... from him."

"Our mistress cannot hide the fact that she misses them very much."

Both spirits turned to look at Capricorn and Aquarius who have now joined them at the celestial hall.

"I think we should be thankful that the brat is still alive. Stupid little brat sacrificing herself for that idiot."

Loke looked at the empty seat of the celestial spirit king. "We could have done more for her back then..." he whispered as his hands tightened into fists, remembering their helplessness as their friend and summoner refused to open any of their gates only to panic when they had felt the surge of magical energy being pulled down to earthland.

It was the spirit king who had recognized the fluctuation of energy and told them what was happening. Loke, Virgo and Aquarius tried to forcefully open their gates to stop the celestial mage from using her life force to no avail.

"Calling forth that one magic... it is our old friend's decision to go through this path."

"Not at the sake of her life!" yelled Loke as he continued to forcefully open his gate

Virgo's usually emotionless face was now filled with fear and worry, "I want princess to be my only summoner! Princess loves all of us dearly!"

"That stupid brat! I didn't choose to get stuck here just to watch her die!"

At her words, the rest of the celestial spirits tried to forcefully open their gates so that they could save their summoner, but before any of them could open their gates, they all felt the magical storm stop. It was quiet in the celestial hall for a few minutes before their respective keys appeared in their hands. It was Aquarius who understood what had happened. Forgetting her harsh attitude, she dropped down on the floor, tears falling from her eyes as she saw each of the celestial spirits holding their keys. She then turned her stricken blue eyes to their king, who only looked back at her in grief.

Before any of them could react, another light flooded the celestial hall, this time they all froze in shock as the body of their summoner appeared before them.

Aquarius slowly floated up and approached the girl. Tears fell from her cerulean eyes as she realized what it meant.

The celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia, who had been once their summoner, was now one of them. She looked up at the Great Spirit King for answers.

"Our old friend has always been a powerful mage. Her heart along with your souls beat in time with the other and created this miracle. Never has the celestial realm received an earthen mage to become one with us."

Aquarius blinked back her tears and clenched her teeth. "She's a mage and her place is with them... not with us."

"Would you rather that she disappeared completely?"

At the Great Spirit King's words all of the celestial spirits looked up to him in shock before looking at one another.

"You mean to say...piri.."

"Hnnn... this is the least that I could do for this very good old friend."

Aquarius looked at Loke and Virgo, "Ever since... you never sent your keys back to earthland..."

The lion spirit snorted. "My loyalty is with Lucy. As long as she breathes... I will stay by her side."

Virgo nodded beside him and smiled gently, "And it's not just us... all of the spirits she had been in contract with, none of them considered their contract voided with the princess."

Loke snickered. "Wanna bet if she still had your key, I doubt if you'd cancel your contract with her."

The mermaid spirit glared at him, "Shut up! Who wants to have thay brat as their summoner? She's a crybaby... an idiot..." turning her head away she flipped her blue hair in disgust however her eyes softened as she looked at the door where the former celestial mage was resting.

Loke, Capricorn and Virgo looked at one another before smiling.

"But I am curious, wouldn't she have a key of her own so that he gate can be opened, since she is now a celestial spirit?"

All four turned to see the rest of the celestial spirits coming towards them. Loke smiled at his best friend, Aries. "You know that's a good question..."

"And it would also need a celestial mage to open the gate... ebi."

"Whoever gets to open Lucy's gate will be very lucky. They get all of us as well, moo." voiced out Taurus.

Aquarius looked at all the celestial spirits gathered in the hall of stars. "I'm willing to bet, it will be that fire idiot who will find her key and open her gate. I don't see anyone else who has that bond with her."

Loke raised one brow at the mermaid. "He doesn't have celestial magic."

"Do you think that's enough to stop him?"

Virgo smiled. "I agree with Aquarius on this. If there's anyone who will have the chance to open the princess' gate... it would be Natsu."

"The question now is... who will create her key and where is it."

All of the spirits looked at Capricorn then turned to look at Lucy's closed door.

Loke sighed. "Let's hope that they would recognize her key as well when they see it. I hope also that they won't kill us for not telling them Lucy is here with us."

Aquarius smiled. "That is something they have to realize themselves."

* * *

Lucy looked at the celestial plains and sighed despondently.

Stroking Plue in her arms as he snuggled in to comfort her. She smiled sadly... remembering the last time she saw Natsu. Having her wish granted by the celestial spirit king, she was allowed to visit earthland just to catch a glimpse of the dragon slayer she left behind.

Her mind went back to the day they had faced E.N.D., remembered the great battle that ensued after Zeref had awakened the demon inside Natsu. She shivered as she remembered her friends trying to call out to the dragon slayer. In her mind's eye, she saw how Gray fully utilized his Ice Demon Slayer magic to kill Natsu. She had screamed for him to stop, begged for Natsu to wake up.

All of them had tried to subdue the demon to no avail, tears falling from her eyes, she clutched the wounded exceed in her arms. Happy had tried to go near Natsu and beg to remember who he was, only to be thrown back by a flaming claw.

She watched as all of the earthland mages fought E.N.D., working hand in hand to stop him, with little to no effect. Her eyes stayed on the dragon demon, trying to find the dragon slayer that had brought her to Fairy Tail, the one who had done everything to protect her.

As E.N.D laughed, his deranged eyes swept over their weakened and bruised forms, Lucy remembered what Hades previously mentioned, what her mother once told her.

 _One Magic_

She closed her eyes as Horologium supplied her with the necessary information about the One Magic and connected it with what she had known with her own research. Brushing the tears from her eyes, she slowly transferred Happy to Wendy's arms, knowing that the exceed would be safe with the young dragon slayer.

Standing up, she looked at the demon raging havoc, ignoring her wounds, ignoring the flames, she slowly made her way to E.N.D. until he focused his eyes on her. She could hear her friends yelling at her to stay back, move away from him.

Accepting the flames that licked her frame, ignoring the blistering pain, she focused on the demon before her. Keeping her eyes locked on his. She could feel her spirits trying to open their gates but she held fast… keeping their gates closed. _I'm sorry… but I have to do this… this time, for_ _ **him.**_

 **"I know you're there and you can hear me, hear all of us. Come back to us Natsu!"** slowly approaching him, she held out her hands to him **. "Fairy Tail would never be the same without you... come back to us, please..."**

She didn't stop until she was directly in front of the dragon slayer, ignoring the flaming claw that was extended to her. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled softly as tears fell from her eyes. Wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, she smiled happily when she felt his clawed arm wrap itself around her.

" **Natsu…"**

Using all of her remaining magic, she used an old incantation to activate One Magic. Her arms tightened around him when she heard him whisper her name, tears falling down her eyes as she smiled happily as a bright light engulfed the two of them.

 _I know you'd be able to hear me._

As she felt herself merging with the magical energy she smiled at her friends. She smiled happily at her guild mates.

 _For him... this is worth it._

She closed her eyes as she lowered her face to his, wanting to be able to kiss him, at least this one last time. Just as she pressed her lips to his, she felt herself fade away.

When she opened her eyes again, it was in the hall of stars, she was met with worried looks from her spirits as well as the wrathful glare coming from Aquarius and Loke. Both spirits raged at her for taking her life for granted. Lucy merely kept quiet while both spirits yelled at her, she never regretted her actions, he had always saved her... it was past time that she saved him.

She smiled gently at them before answering them, "It saved Natsu... that's all that matters. He's safe..."

As she sat on the floor surrounded by her spirits, she turned fatigued eyes to the Celestial Spirit King, wondering why she was in the hall of stars.

The majestic spirit merely smiled at her and told her to rest.

Lucy didn't remember anything after that. Virgo told her that she lost consciousness after and went into deep slumber for four months (spirit world time). When she finally opened her eyes again, she was tended to by Virgo and Aquarius, both spirits were the one who told her that the Spirit King had used his powers to turn her into a celestial spirit. Virgo explained that as a celestial spirit, she would never step foot on earthland until the time she was summoned. Aquarius was the one who explained that she still retained her contract with all of her celestial spirits, no one wanting to break their contract with her. At her words, the mermaid spirit took her hand and slapped something on it. Lucy broke into tears as she saw a new key for Aquarius.

The bluenette turned her head away, "Try breaking that one and I'll kill you for real."

Lucy cried and held the key close to her heart before wrapping her arms around the mermaid spirit, much to her consternation before huffing and tentatively wrapped her own arms around the blonde girl, smiling softly.

With her stay in the celestial world, Loke or Virgo would give her news regarding her friends in the guild... all except Natsu. Loke once told her that Natsu was avoiding any contact with them, but Erza and the others were keeping an eye on him. They explained that he would hoard anything related to Lucy's magic or anything that would remind him of the blonde mage... but facing her spirits were a different thing. Gray once told Loke that seeing them and not Lucy would reinforce the fact that she was no longer with them.

This was the one thing that the dragon slayer could not and would never accept.

Lucy smiled as remembered the day she was allowed to visit earthland. She only wanted a glimpse, just to check how he was faring, worried how he was doing, not wanting him to take responsibility for what happened...only to be met with surprised onyx eyes.

 _Trust Natsu to see me when no one else could..._

A part of her relaxed when she saw his toothed grin. Maybe now he can move on... A tear fell from her eyes as she thought about it.

He was able to keep his promise whereas she broke hers to him.

 _But if it meant saving him..._

Wiping the her tears, smiled resolutely. _Everything was for him. I would rather disappear than live in a world where I could never see his goofy smile again... and it's not just me... everyone cares for him that much. It would kill Erza and Gray if they lost Natsu._

 _I should be thankful. At least I would still get to see them every now and then... even if they could not see me._

Lucy smiled at that thought before putting Plue down. Just as she did, she felt a powerful magic pulling her, turning in shock, she saw a gate open before her. She heard her celestial spirits call her name just as the bright light engulfed her body.


	5. Promises

**Keeping Promises**

AN: Finally done!I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to post this chapter this week since I just started with my new work (after being out of work for 2 months… yey for me!), I also had some troubles trying to complete this chapter, hopefully this turned out well.

Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story! Hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes, FT again does not belong to me…

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Promises**

* * *

 _"Oi! What are you doing?"_

 _ **"Hirake!"**_

Gray, Juvia and Happy watched Natsu in shock as he put the hand holding the crystal key before him. The same pose when Lucy would do when calling her spirits.

 _He's lost it._ Gray thought worriedly at his friend

Natsu stood there for a few minutes before opening one eye. When nothing happened he looked at his friends, grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head...

"It was worth a try..."

Juvia smiled softly at the dragon slayer. Despite the smile on his face, she could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Juvia thinks you should study celestial magic first, Natsu-kun..."

Happy looked at the blue haired mage, "Natsu already did." at their surprised looks, the flying cat looked at his partner, "Maybe you missed something?"

"Wait, wait, wait... what the fuck do you mean, he already did?"

Natsu grinned at his spluttering friend, "Exactly what you heard, squinty eyed freak." Juvia placed a restraining hand on her husband before he could launch himself to the smirking dragon, smiling gently at his words. _It's his way of remembering her..._

"Natsu studied celestial spirit magic so that he can call all of Lucy's spirits!" Happy explained to the two before turning back to his partner, "Maybe it's not a celestial key?" he said as he floated beside his friend, who then looked thoughtfully down at the crystal key in his hand.

"Maybe..." came the reluctant response, looking at the crystal key in his hands, he had felt the energy in it... something familiar and soothing at the same time. The key itself was made of clear crystal that shone when light hits on it. The head was fashioned as a star and had the Fairy Tail guild emblem on it.

He sighed, closing his hand on the glittering key before closing his eyes again as he tried to push more magic into it to no avail. After a few seconds more, he sighed.

"Yeah... maybe you're right. Let's get this to gramps so he can check this out."

Before he could take a step, a bright light engulfed his hand then they heard a loud chiming of a bell as door opened before them.

All of them had instinctively covered their eyes at the bright light. When it dissipated they lowered her hands only to have their jaws drop. Juvia felt tears fill up her eyes as she saw the figure before them, while Gray's eyes widened with his jaw slacked open.

Natsu stared at the person in front of him, hands shaking. It was Happy who was able to react first, launching himself to the startled girl who appeared from the celestial door. Bawling out loud, the exceed buried his face on her ample breasts, missing the way her soft hands stroked his fur as she wrapped her own arms around him, hugging him and snuggling her face into his furry head.

"L..Lucy?"

Looking up at the strangled voice, she smiled at the dragon slayer, tears filling her eyes. Her blonde hair flowing down her back, chocolate brown eyes filled with tears... Natsu couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of him, after two long years of thinking she was dead.

 _She was right in front of him._

His eyes roved over her form, from her bright blonde locks, to her teary chocolate eyes, her body covered by a sheer dress that ended mid-thigh on the front, while pooling down to her feet at the back, his eyes finally focused on her right hand as it stroked Happy's blue fur... stared at her pink Fairy Tail emblem.

He slowly approached the blonde girl, afraid that if he moved to fast, this dream would shatter.

She waited until he was just a breath's away. She smiled happily at him, lifting her hand from the blue exceed's head, she slowly put it on the dragon slayers cheek, slowly stroking his face. He tentatively lifted his own hand and covered it with his own, eyes locked into her.

"I missed you." came the soft whisper, "Natsu..."

The moment she uttered his name, the dragon slayer moved, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her into his warm embrace. Happy, having an idea of what would happen, quickly moved out of Lucy's arms before he got squeezed between the two. Crying happily beside them as he watched them in each others arms. The dragon slayer openly crying, burying his face at the crook of her neck.

"I missed you so damn much, Luce..."

Lucy couldn't help the tears that fell down her face as well, enjoying the tight embrace of her former partner. "Me too..."

As he pulled back, his onyx eyes darkened, "I never thought I'd see you again..." tears fell from the celestial mage's eyes as well as she leaned closer to him and touched her forehead to his, "I never thought I'd feel you again..."

"Lucy? Is that really you?"

Turning her head, she grinned at the ice demon slayer. Feeling Natsu's arms drop from her waist, Lucy grinned at her friends and gave them a peace sign. At this, Gray ran and wrapped his arms around the blonde girl giving her a bear hug, lifting her up, going in circles, tears ran down his face unabashedly. When he put the girl down, Juvia hurried to wrap her arms around the celestial mage, tears of joy running down her face as well.

"Juvia is so happy to see former love rival!"

At her words, both Gray and Lucy sweat dropped and laughed at the blue haired mage.

"How did this happen?" Gray looked at the celestial mage then back to the dragon slayer who was now grinning from ear to ear. The same grin that they hadn't seen for a long time.

Lucy looked at Gray then back at Natsu before her eyes took notice of the key in his hands. Slowly taking his hand into hers, she opened his hand to reveal the crystal key. She smiled mistily at it as she traced its outline "So... this is what my key looks like."

Natsu grinned and closed his hand over hers. "It was Juvia who found your key." At his words the girl beamed and smiled at the water mage. "Why don't we look for someplace to camp on before Lucy tells us her story?"

"Aye sir!" And with that, Happy flew of ahead of them to find a secure place for them to stay the night and rest.

As Juvia and Gray moved ahead of them to follow the blue cat, Lucy turned her head over to Natsu only to blush as she found his dark onyx eyes focused on her. She smiled sheepishly at him only color even darker as he cupped her face in his calloused hands, slowly stroking her face as if she was made of spun glass.

She smiled softly at him as she touched his right hand, covering it with hers, sighing contentedly before a thought occurred to her, tightening her grip on his hand, she looked at him worriedly. "I should go back... you're not yet used to summoning a spirit..." she scrunched up her nose prettily, "which reminds me, you'll have to tell me how you did that."

Natsu merely snorted at her words, hands dropping from her face but kept her right hand entwined with his. Moving to follow their friends, he pulled her to walk beside him. "I'm fine. All things considered, you don't consume that much magic." Grinning cheekily at her, "So stay here by my side."

Flushing red at his words, Lucy merely huffed but let the dragon slayer pull her beside him. Preparing to settle in for the night, they fixed camp at the location Happy found for all of them. After settling in comfortably, they all sat down beside the camp fire facing each other.

"So... let's hear it. What happened to you? We all thought you were dead." Gray started

Lucy smiled softly, remembering what had happened two years ago. "I honestly don't know as well. I was already low on magic when I used the spell for that One Magic." she nibbled on her lower lip as she contemplated her next words, looking worriedly at the dragon slayer. Looking down on the grass beneath her, she continued her story. "I really was expecting to die back then..." wincing at the low growl coming from the dragon beside her, "However, it seemed that the celestial spirit king used his own power to save me."

Drawing circles on the ground, she smiled wistfully, "Maybe not all of his was his power, but, I think all of my celestial spirits lent a helping hand in turning me into one of them." Looking up, she was met with the confused stares of her team. "I felt their energy when I was using my magic." She smiled ruefully.

"When I opened my eyes, I was back in the hall of stars...Loke and Aquarius..." she winced remembering their shouts and threats, "they weren't happy with what I did, but it was their powers that had saved me."

Happy flew over and snuggled in her arms, his eyes wide up at her, "Lucy...you left us..." came the soft wail.

Smiling at the blue cat, she slowly stroked his blue fur and sighed. "I know... and I'm sorry..." she sighed as she continued with her story, "From what Virgo told me, I lost consciousness after. I was asleep in the celestial world for about four months...when I woke up, they explained to me that I had been turned into a celestial spirit too."

"Wait..." Gray grumbled, "So you're saying that you've been in the celestial world all this time..." at the blonde girl's affirmative nod, he continued, "then why the hell didn't Loke or that maid tell us?!"

Lucy smiled ruefully, "They weren't allowed to... that and the fact that even if they did, they didn't know if I was going to be a spirit that could be summoned. They didn't want to give you hope that we might have the chance to see each other again when even they didn't know."

Breathing in, she then turned to the dragon slayer beside her. "Your turn. How did you open my gate... and how did you know that's my key?"

The fire dragon slayer merely grinned at her, "I didn't know it was your key. Just ask Juvia and Gray over there."

At her confused look, the bluenette smiled at her and told her about their last mission and how she saw the key beneath the mountain rubble.

"We all know Natsu-kun hoards anything related to you or your magic...", ignoring the way Natsu had turned red and started flailing his arms, much to the amusement of Gray and earned him an endearing smile from the blonde mage, "so when Gray-sama and I saw it, we decided to let Natsu-kun have it. We didn't know it was a celestial key... we just thought that it might be, considering where we found it, it's design and what it was made of."

Lucy bit her lip as she tried not to grin happily at what Juvia said, a warm feeling spreading through her as she heard that Natsu hoarded anything related or connected to her. She coyly looked at the still blushing dragon slayer, "Ok, so next question... how did you open my gate?"

It was Happy who easily answered her question, piping up from her lap, "Natsu studied celestial spirit magic so he can summon all of Lucy's spirits!"

Blinking at the cat's words, she looked at the salmon haired mage in question only to be met with his face covered in flames causing Gray to roll in the ground in laughter.

"Ha-ha-happy! D-da-damn it, shut it!" came the stuttering response.

The blue exceed merely chuckled behind one paw, eyes twinkling as he looked up to Lucy, "He wanted to take care all of your spirits! Just like you ...mppph!"

Grabbing the blue exceed and clapping his hand over his big mouth, Natsu laughed nervously and held down the struggling cat, hissing "traitor" under his breath.

The celestial mage blushed deeply at the information that the cat had given them while Gray was on the ground rolling in laughter, holding his stomach as he howled in mirth. Juvia merely giggled behind one hand as she watched the three around her, dark blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Lucy?" turning to the water caster, Lucy tilted her head in response, "Loke and Virgo are both your spirits, right?" at her responding nod, she continued, "are they still considered your spirits even after you, yourself, turned into a celestial spirit?"

At her question, Lucy beamed happily at her, "They still are. Their contracts have been cancelled when I was transferred to the celestial realm, however, when I woke up, they all gave back their keys to me."

"Wait-a-minute...Natsu summoned you... and you summon the spirits..." Gray scrambled up, pointing from the blonde girl to the salmon haired mage, Lucy grinned at his reaction and chuckled. "Yes... that means Natsu is automatically in possession of my gate keys as well."

"Holy shit!" That's not fair!" yelled the dark haired mage. "Isn't it enough that he's already powerful as hell, and you still have to add on all your celestial magic?!" At Lucy's smile, "And to think you're just as powerful! THAT'S FREAKING UNFAIR!" he howled out.

Turning to the blonde mage, Natsu looked at her mischievously, "Summon Loke..."

"Eh? What for?"

He gave her a fanged grin, "I want to challenge him of course!"

A tick appeared on Lucy's head, "You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that spirits are not used for fighting!"

"Awww, come'on Luce... let me try my powers on him!"

Glaring at the dragon slayer, she yelled out, "I said, no!" Just as she was about to hit Natsu, she felt herself weaken, she blinked and looked at her hand, then looked up at Natsu. The dragon slayer looked back at her in confusion before they were surprised by Virgo.

Lucy blinked at her spirit in confusion as she slowly lowered her hand. "I passed through using my own power, Princess." She then turned to look at the salmon haired mage, "Natsu, princess needs to get back to the celestial realm. She still needs to rest."

A shadow passed over the dragon slayers face, "Isn't her magic supposed to feed from me?"

Virgo nodded. "It should, however, this is the princess' first time out of the celestial realm since she became a spirit. It would take some time before she would be able to get used to being summoned."

Natsu frowned before he nodded, noticing her wan appearance. "Go, Luce… I can always call you back."

"But.."

The fire dragon slayer smiled and lifted the key in his hands. "I have your key. That means you belong to me right?" the celestial mage flushed red at his words, grinning at her, "That also means I can call you anytime, anywhere, so for now, you go rest."

Biting her lip, Lucy rolled her eyes at what he said before slowly disappearing. As soon as she returned back to the celestial realm, Virgo looked at Natsu and bowed, noting the melancholy look in his eyes. "Call her every now and then so she can adapt to being summoned, it would also restore her powers as a celestial mage. In time she should be able to pass through her gate on her own power."

Natsu smiled at her and thanked her, as soon as the other spirit disappeared. He huffed and pouted, looking down at the key in his hands, looking for the world like a kid who had his favorite toy taken away from him. The blue cat in his arms looked up and patted his arm, "Don't worry Natsu… you'll see her again…"

The dragon slayer merely pouted, "But it was just a short time… I didn't get the chance to stay with her for that long…"

Gray merely grinned at the pouting dragon slayer, "You managed to wait for two years. What's a few days more? Give her a chance to rest." At this he stood up and pulled his wife towards their makeshift bed at the other side of the camp fire.

The other man merely huffed before lying down on his bedding, looking up to the night sky, Happy snuggling at the top of his bedding before curling up and going to sleep. Natsu started a bit before a fanged grin made its way to his mouth. Chuckling quietly before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 _Get some sleep, you idiot. Call me when you get back to the guild…_

* * *

Lucy blinked at her surroundings, slack jawed when she realized where she was at the moment. It had been three days since she was summoned by from the celestial realm and Natsu, Gray and Juvia returned to Magnolia. She slowly faced the dragon slayer who was grinning from ear to ear. "You kept my apartment?" she asked him incredulously.

Natsu chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…"

Lucy snapped her mouth shut before sighing, sitting beside the dragon slayer on her bed, she lifted her legs and wrapped her arms around it, resting her chin above her raised knees.

"Why?"

At his silence, she turned her head to him, "Natsu?" her eyes widened when she saw how his shoulders were bunched up, hands fisted on the covers beneath him.

"Natsu... why did you keep my apartment?" when he didn't respond, she continued, "why did you study celestial magic? Why did you..." not able to continue her questions, she stared at him intently, part of her happy that he deemed important to keep a part of her with him, but a more sinister part in her mind chastised her, told her that he did this because he blamed himself.

"Natsu?"

"Because I wanted to have a part of you with me."

"But you shouldn't have..."

He snorted, still not looking at her, "It's not a question if I shouldn't have...I did it because it's what I wanted."

She breathed in deeply, "Because you blame yourself for what happened?" she asked him softly, voicing out her deepest fear to him.

Onyx eyes blazed at her words as he stood up and glared down at her, finally snapping. "Why did you do it?" he hissed at her.

Gritting her teeth, Lucy bit her lower lip as looked up at his imposing form, throwing back his response back to him.

"Because I wanted to."

"You wanted to kill yourself?"

Brown eyes glittered in fury at his words, she was about to retaliate when she realized that his anger wasn't directed at her... but at himself. She sighed and slowly stood up, she approached the enraged dragon slayer until she was directly in front of him. She lifted her hand to his face and leaned her head to his chest, listening to the thundering beat of his heart.

"Because I couldn't live in a world where you wouldn't be in it."

Natsu clenched his fists at her soft confession before exhaling out loud, lifting his own arms to wrap around her soft form. He buried his face in her golden locks and inhaled her sweet scent.

Lucy's eyes snapped open when she felt his tears on her neck just as his embrace tightened, locking her closer to his form. "I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry, Luce..."

Dropping on his knees, bringing her with him, he cradled her in his arms as he continued to weep. "I couldn't control myself... I remember you calling out to me...I should have been stronger..."

The blonde girl closed her eyes as tears fell, this is what she had been afraid of... that he would take responsibility for back then.

"You heard me. That's all that matters." she whispered softly

He shook his head wildly at that, "I lost you because I was weak! I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have turned into that monster..."

"You were strong. You came back to us... even when the darkness consumed you... you came back to us."

Natsu lifted his face from her neck to look into her eyes, "I should have been strong enough to hold it back, if I had, you never should have gone through that..." his hold tightened on her, "We... I... I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I lost you completely."

Lucy smiled gently and brushed his salmon fringes off his face. The dragon slayer closed his eyes and sighed contently, enjoying the feel of her hand on him. Breathing in deeply, he enjoyed taking in her scent... another reason why he kept her apartment was because her scent was all over the place. He had holed himself up in her apartment after the incident... even after a few months, he could smell her faint scent in the apartment until his scent covered hers. But even still, there were faint traces of it... even up to now.

He smiled faintly, this was something she didn't have to know.

Natsu pressed his face into her hand before opening his onyx eyes, deeply looking into her own surprised orbs. He tightened his hold on her waist before he lowered his head to hers, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Bringing her closer to him, he closed his eyes and let his other senses take over, deepening his kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu pressed his face into her palm, a dark flush coloring her face when he looked hungrily down at her. She felt his hand tighten on her waist before he claimed her lips, eyes closing as she surrendered to his warm embrace. Leaning her head back, she moaned softly, letting her body lean into his.

Pulling back, Natsu breathed in deeply and grinned roguishly down at her, caressing her face with his hand, enjoying the way her face flushed pink under his hungry gaze.

"Payback for that kiss you gave me back then."

Lucy's eyes snapped open in shock, "Wha-what?"

"You kissed me back then. I didn't get the chance to kiss you back."

The celestial mage flushed brick red. "Who told you that?!"

His onyx eyes glittered mischievously, "All of them."

Lucy let out an embarrassed squeak and buried her face in his chest, amusing the dragon slayer to no end. He fitted his hands to her waist and lifted her high up, chuckling.

"I love you, Luce."

The blonde girl blinked and smiled softly down at him, her brown eyes reflecting the love she had kept for her dragon slayer.

"I love you too..." she whispered softly.

Natsu grinned at her before setting her down and engulfing her in his scorching embrace.

"Hey! Let's go down to the guild!"

Lucy grinned at him, "I'm sure Gray and Juvia told them already."

"Heh. I told them not to."

Lucy's jaw dropped before laughing out loud.

"Go back and I'll call you once I get to the guild, ok?"

"You idiot." came her laughing response before she disappeared.

* * *

"Yo, Natsu!"

Natsu hurried over to where Gray and Juvia sat, grinning from ear to ear. Mirajane blinked at the smile that was on Natsu's face. It had been a while since they had seen that specific grin on his face.

"Yo!" Looking at the demon take-over mage cleaning the bar, "can I have one fire whiskey, Mira?"

Mirajane smiled at Natsu as she prepared his drink.

Natsu grinned at Gray before taking note of the people in the guild, his grin widened when he saw Happy fly to him. Both snickered at each other.

"So, Natsu, you seem quite happy today, did anything happen?" Mira asked him as she placed his drink before him.

The fire dragon slayer grinned at the beautiful bartender. "Nothing much, Mira."

Gray merely snickered. "Just being the same idiot as always."

"Wanna go at it, squinty eye?"

Gray snickered and took his shirt off, "Give it your best shot, flame head."

Mirajane sighed and shook her head in resignation, chuckling at the two mages preparing to battle it out. Erza merely shook her head as she sat beside the water mage.

"It's been a while since we saw Natsu go at it with Gray."

Mira nodded at Erza's comment as they continued to watch the two brawl, throwing punches, upending tables and chairs in their midst.

Natsu grinned and jumped back, grabbing the crystal key, he snickered at Gray who grinned back at him. Channeling his magic to the key in his hand, "Hirake!"

At his yell, all eyes in the guild turned to the dragon slayer in confusion. Their jaws dropped when they all heard a bell chime then in a flash they heard a voice they haven't heard in two years.

"Loke!"

Another light shone before Loke appeared beside Gray, grinning as well

Mirajane gasped, hands going over her mouth. Erza stood up, eyes wide as she saw the figure standing beside the dragon slayer.

Levy dropped the book she was holding when she heard her voice. Tears falling from her eyes, jumping up, she launched herself to the girl who was now openly laughing. All of their guild mates stared in shock before going into an all out commotion.

"Lucy!"

"It's Lucy!"

The blonde celestial mage grinned at her friends who had now surrounded her, tears streaming down their faces.

"How is this possible?" came the soft whisper from Mirajane as she hugged the celestial mage.

Natsu and Lucy grinned at one another before explaining to everyone what had happened to her.

"So, does that mean Lucy is Natsu's celestial spirit?"

Natsu draped a possessive arm over the celestial mage's shoulders, "She's mine!"

Jaws dropped at his words, looking from Lucy's blushing face to Natsu's exuberant grin. Mira screamed happily at the two before the entire guild joined in.

"This calls for a celebration!"

With Mira's announcement, the entire guild went all out and celebrated the return of the celestial mage as well as the relationship of the two mages.

Watching the merriment inside their guild, Natsu wrapped a possessive arm around Lucy's waist, "Since I'm your summoner, this means you'll stay with me."

Lucy grinned at him and nodded as she leaned into his embrace, "I promise to stay by your side..."

Touching his forehead to hers, "And I promise to take care of you..."

Natsu grinned at her, "One day… we'll find a way to keep you here in earthland, but for now, I'll content myself that I can call you anytime…and that you're mine."

Laughing merrily at his words, "Greedy dragon…" eyes softening as she looked at him, "Fine, you can hoard me as long as you want."


End file.
